


Coppia di Demoni

by Sawi



Series: Kie alvenas la Sonĝoj [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: FutureFish!AU, M/M, Sousuke che muore cerebralmente perché Makoto gli fa cose, accenni allo spanking e al sesso non protetto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki è felicemente impegnato in una relazione sentimentale con il serafico, puro, innocente e casto Makoto Tachibana, un essere ai suoi occhi immacolato e perfetto, incontaminato; non importa quante volte ormai si siano uniti, il partner continua ad arrossire ad ogni bacio, ad ogni piccola carezza – anche nel privato. Ed è per questo motivo che Sousuke si è convinto di essersi fidanzato con un dolce angelo. Ebbene, si sbagliava di grosso.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coppia di Demoni

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è quello succede quando inizi a delirare con una tua amica su quanto Suzuki Tatsuhisa (seiyuu di Makoto) sia un dannato maniaco sessuale, e quando ti rendi conto che hai come personale headcanon l'immagine di un Makoto che, per quanto timido e facilmente imbarazzabile, a letto può diventare ~~una vera cagna~~ un ragazzo molto disinvolto e ansioso di sperimentare.  
>  La dedico appunto a questa mia amica, 5mm-chan, e a Rebecca che mi vorrà TAAAANTO BENE perché la SouMako è la sua OTP ~
> 
> PS: questa fic è da considerarsi come legata all'universo di Kie alvenas la Sonĝoj, ma può essere letta tranquillamente da sé. Avevo voglia di esplorare un po' la relazione di Makoto e Sou, dato che in quella fic ancora si vedono molto poco—  
> Enjoy!

 

 

** Coppia di Demoni **  
** ovvero come il mondo di Sousuke Yamazaki venne sconvolto **

  
 

      «S—Sou… -suke!» il gemito del suo partner, come sempre piacevolmente acuto e provato dalla loro attività, non riuscì a distrarre Sousuke dai suoi pensieri. Persino in quei momenti, mentre erano uniti e sudati sul suo letto, mentre incessantemente ma con dolcezza si spingeva in quel corpo perfetto e marmoreo, i pensieri di Sousuke vertevano su un solo fondamentale punto centrale: Makoto era un _angelo_ sceso in terra. Makoto, il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto grazie a Rin, quel meraviglioso pompiere alto quasi quanto lui ma da un sorriso tenero e sereno, leggero e completamente opposto alla sua normale espressione burbera – non era colpa sua se Madre Natura aveva scelto di farlo assomigliare ad un orso infuriato –, era un essere _ultraterreno_.

Anche in quei momento. Anche mentre con una mano gli stringeva i fianchi e lasciava l'altra vagare sui pettorali perfetti, anche mentre con la bocca lambiva con passione la sua schiena, mordendola: Makoto riusciva a restare _puro_ , _immacolato_. Sembrava che neanche lui, con la sua passione e il suo desiderio egoistico e spaventoso di possederlo, riuscisse a corrompere quel corpo e quell'anima. Ecco perché spesso Sousuke si definiva come un demone: un demone tentatore che se da un lato era riuscito a far suo quell'angelo, dall'altro non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo decadere.

Certo, con questo non aveva mai insinuato o anche solo pensato che i suoi sentimenti fossero unilaterali, dal momento che anche Makoto lo amava e lo desiderava, eppure ogni volta che guardava quella schiena, quei muscoli tirarsi e distendersi a causa del piacere che ne attraversava ogni singola cellula, Sousuke si incantava; si incantava e sorrideva come un ebete immaginandosi due meravigliose ali, bianche e luminose e grandi, spuntare da quelle scapole. Ali morbide e profumate come quella pelle che stava assaggiando in quel momento e che perlomeno riusciva a marchiare, segnando quell'involucro umano – perché almeno quel corpo era riuscito a plasmarlo, a scoprirlo in ogni sua minima parte. Erano mesi che ormai stavano assieme, e nonostante i loro turni di lavoro spesso non combaciassero, Sousuke doveva ammettere che la sua vita sessuale, oltre a quella sentimentale ovviamente, era decisamente attiva. Molto più di quella del suo migliore amico – ma quella era un'altra faccenda, e non poteva distrarsi dallo spettacolo _divino_ davanti ai suoi occhi pensando ai problemi di un idiota.

«Ti piace quando stuzzico i tuoi capezzoli, mh?» sussurrò nel suo orecchio con voce roca e bassa, leccandogli il lobo poco prima di suggerlo. Makoto apprezzava le sue attenzioni, proprio come le sue dita che avevano iniziato a giocherellare sul suo petto, ma oltre a questo gli piaceva anche quando gli parlava così vicino, mormorandogli oscenità – e chi era Sousuke per rifiutarglielo, quando inoltre veniva ripagato con un miagolio contro il materasso e una spinta tutt'altro che involontaria verso di sé?

Sousuke era un demone, ecco cos'era, e di certo i demoni non si sarebbero trattenuti, non con un tale angelo davanti ai loro occhi. Certo, un angelo, perché nonostante le risposte sensuali del suo corpo e della sua voce, Makoto restava così impossibilmente _innocente_. _Puro_.

Ecco perché non osava mai, non troppo.

Ringhiò contro il suo collo, chiudendo per un momento gli occhi per abbandonarsi al meglio alla sensazione di essere circondato e abbracciato da quel calore; continuava a muoversi, con un po' più di forza ormai da un po', ma nessuno dei due sembrava mostrare segni di cedimento. Makoto, per quanto tremasse e fosse rosso fin sopra le orecchie, era ancora ben saldo e ritto sulle sue ginocchia e sui suoi gomiti, e incontrava ogni spinta con un gemito, una piacevole richiesta perché Sousuke continuasse e non smettesse mai.

“ _Come fa… come?”_ si chiese, separandosi dalla sua schiena per meglio osservarlo, per tornare ad immaginarsi le splendide ali lì, sotto il suo tocco. _“Come può— restare così immacolato…”_

Tenendolo ancora per un fianco, aiutandolo a restare sollevato così da permettere alle sue spinte la giusta angolazione, gli sfiorò con le dita la spina dorsale, seguendo ogni singola vertebra fino alle più piccole e minute; sorrise nel vederlo tremare e arrossì per la passione all'ennesimo gemito che riuscì a strappargli – ognuno, ogni singolo verso era una piccola vittoria per lui, per il demone.

Ma mai una perdita per Makoto, per l'angelo.

Era un po' frustrante.

Con un movimento più deciso, che portò a una penetrazione più profonda, spostò le dita dalle vertebre ai glutei lì vicini, iniziando ad accarezzarli dolcemente, in un leggero massaggio. Erano perfetti, così come tutto quel corpo e quell'anima. Perfetti e incredibilmente sodi, meravigliosi da pizzicare appena e da muovere, da allargare per vedere _di più_. Anche quella però sarebbe stata una vista solo sua, che non avrebbe per nulla sporcato la purezza immacolata ed ingenua del suo ragazzo, ma che al contrario avrebbe trascinato Sousuke sempre più in basso, negli inferi più brucianti della passione.

«Makoto…»

«S-…Sou—»

 _Ah_ , la sua voce. Il modo unico con cui chiamava il suo nome in quei momenti; così dolce, innocente, _serafica_.

«S…sculacciami…!»

Così candida, genuina, limpid—

Un momento.

Spalancò gli occhi, chiusi per via del piacere che stava provando, e ogni suo movimento cessò all'istante: smise di muovere il proprio bacino, di accarezzare quel fondo schiena, di respirare. Sollevò solo lo sguardo verso il volto del partner, ora voltato verso di lui: gli occhi scuri dalla passione che inghiottiva entrambi, il volto arrossato dal fuoco che animava tutti e due.

Aveva sentito bene? Era impossibile. Makoto era— un angelo. Era _incontaminato_.

«Makot—»

«Sculacciami.» il ragazzo ripeté con un sospiro, muovendosi verso di lui, stringendosi attorno a lui. «S…Sì, ti… prego—»

“ _Oh mio Dio.”_

Il povero encefalo di Sousuke andò severamente in cortocircuito. Il demone, sicuro di essere un lupo che si approfittava di un piccolo agnellino, si sentì improvvisamente proprio quell'agnello – magari un po' voglioso – tra le grinfie del lupo. Un lupo che a quanto pare non era lui ad impersonificare, bensì l'angelo contro di sé, che non la smetteva più di muovere i fianchi davanti ai suoi occhi e che, _dannazione_ , rischiava di farlo morire a causa di una sincope.

Sousuke Yamazaki, morto alla veneranda età di ventiquattro anni a causa di un attacco cardiaco, scatenato dalla rivelazione improvvisa della libidine del partner. Sarebbe potuta essere una notizia interessante per qualche giornaletto, e senza alcun dubbio per Rin, che lo avrebbe preso in giro fino a farlo rivoltare nella tomba. _“Chi sarebbe quello che arrossisce per nulla?”,_ era come se potesse sentirlo.

«…Sou?»

A farlo ritornare con i piedi per terra e le mani su quei glutei fu il richiamo di Makoto, pacato e imbarazzato, quasi non fosse stato lui a fargli quella richiesta decisamente non angelica e micidialmente inaspettata – era un eufemismo ovviamente, perché se Sousuke avesse dovuto definire quel ' _sculacciami_ ', probabilmente avrebbe parlato di ' _una meteora infuocata, gigantesca e mortale caduta a qualche centimetro dalla mia testa_ ', o magari anche di ' _un tuffo diretto negli inferi, con tanto di Satana che se la ride di gusto_ '.

Ok, in realtà non si trattava di nulla di particolarmente trasgressivo, per così dire, ma considerando l'aura divina e pura che Sousuke aveva sempre visto attorno alla figura del suo ragazzo, tutto ciò fu per lui un duro colpo.

«D—dimmi.» deglutì a vuoto, fissandolo.

«Per… favore.»

Anche parlare di ' _un duro colpo_ ' era un altro eufemismo. Sousuke si ritrovò costretto a rivalutare non solo la situazione, ma anche il corpo e il desiderio che scorreva nel suo dolce angelo. Ma era sempre un angelo, sul serio? Perché era impossibile che un essere teoricamente divino potesse guardarlo con quegli occhi, leccandosi le labbra, inarcando la schiena e—

«Sou…»

E… e _diamine_ , implorarlo con quella voce, con ogni sospiro e con la mano che afferrò la sua e la spinse, delicatamente, contro un gluteo. Delicatamente, ma con sufficiente forza da far agitare la pelle, la _carne_ , e da far deglutire nuovamente Sousuke, che si vide morire per una seconda volta.

E poi una terza, una quarta e una quinta volta, perché quello che aveva sotto di sé non era un angelo, o almeno, non uno qualunque: era Lucifero in persona. Un tentatore, un ammaliatore e—

«Sou—n- _ah_!»

  
 

* * *

  
 

Spalancò gli occhi al soffitto. Bianco, liscio, senza alcuna macchia.

Capì subito di trovarsi nel suo letto, in camera sua e sotto le lenzuola – e anche nudo, perché ricordava di aver portato a casa il suo compagno.

Ma— che razza di sogni faceva, ora?

Sconvolto e ancora un po' intontito, si massaggiò la fronte, come per scacciare i flash decisamente poco casti e puri che la sua mente gli stava regalando in quel momento; immagini veloci e frammentarie, ma incredibilmente realistiche e concrete di lui che colpiva quella pelle, che la arrossava e che allo stesso tempo si spingeva perdutamente in quel corpo ad ogni colpo più stretto, più rovente. Eppure, considerò Sousuke, era impossibile che fosse reale quel che aveva visto, perché Makoto era un _angelo_. Makoto era innocente, candido, terso e genuino. Il suo sorriso ingravidava le signore e il suo rossore delicato e perfetto faceva impallidire per contrasto il sole più brillante. Makoto era ingenuo, e di certo non gli avrebbe mai chiesto, come nel suo sogno, di essere sculacciato. Quella era senza alcun dubbio una sua fantasia, il desiderio del demone che dimorava nel suo corpo.

Certo, era sicuramente così.

“ _Un incubo. Un pessimo incubo.”_

Sospirò, ignorando il formicolio delle sue dita e concentrandosi piuttosto sulla totale assenza di rumori nella stanza, come sulla mancanza del solito peso che, normalmente, si ritrovava contro il petto dopo una notte assieme al partner. Lentamente, togliendosi la mano dal volto, si voltò verso il lato del letto in cui generalmente dormiva Makoto, e lo trovò vuoto, ma con chiari segni di essere stato occupato.

Grugnendo, e stropicciandosi un altro paio di volte gli occhi, si portò dunque a sedere, guardandosi attorno; le persiane della finestra erano state aperte, ma le tende leggere erano rimaste chiuse, come per impedire a troppo sole di entrare e quindi di svegliarlo. In poche parole, Makoto si era alzato ed era ancora in casa; forse era in bagno a farsi una doccia.

Ecco, questo fu un incentivo più che sufficiente a instillare in Sousuke il desiderio di scattare in piedi e correre verso il bagno. Ma non fece in tempo a muovere alcun muscolo, perché in quel momento Makoto entrò in camera, portando un vassoio e indossando un grembiule. Il suo normalissimo grembiule blu, che pure sul partner appariva non solo perfetto, ma assieme adorabile ed eccitante.

«Oh, ti sei già svegliato…»

Eccolo. _Eccolo_ : un angelo, con tanto di luce divina alle sue spalle – le ali, erano lì, non aveva alcun dubbio –, di sorriso timido sulle labbra – che fosse dispiaciuto perché era già sveglio? A giudicare dal tono della sua voce, questo traspariva – e un adorabile colorito roseo sulle gote. Un angelo, dolce e premuroso, che aveva tutta l'aria di avergli preparato la colazione.

«Giusto ora.» sbadigliò, non perdendosi per un solo momento la sua camminata verso il letto; sotto il grembiule, spuntava una maglia grigia a maniche corte, ma sulle gambe, non vedeva nulla a coprirlo e la vista di quelle cosce muscolose ed esposte lo avrebbe accompagnato per tutto il turno pomeridiano a lavoro. Era curioso di vedere che boxer stesse indossando.

«Non riesco mai a farti una sorpresa.» protestò Makoto, poggiando il vassoio sopra le sue gambe, chinandosi verso di lui; era così— perfetto, che Sousuke restò imbambolato per qualche momento a fissarlo, spegnendo il cervello. Cosa riusciva a fargli quell'uomo, _cosa_. Lo teneva in pugno, e probabilmente neanche se ne rendeva conto.

Perché era un angelo, e gli angeli non si approfittavano mai degli altri.

«Mi hai fatto la colazione, però.»

«Beh, ho solo cotto un uovo e fatto un toast…» mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Ed è anche bruciato, un po'.»

Sousuke sorrise, senza neanche adocchiare l'uovo o il toast – che era effettivamente carbonizzato. Non gli interessavano le scarse abilità culinarie del compagno, quando la sua premura e la sua immensa dolcezza priva di alcuna malizia. «Almeno non hai mandato a fuoco la cucina.»

« _Sou!_ »

Il suo sorriso si ampliò ancora di più alla vista del rossore più accentuato sul volto del partner, e sporgendosi in avanti catturò le sue labbra, in un lento e assonnato bacio mattutino. Aveva un sapore unico, squisito, ed era certo che in confronto il succo della mela di Eva non era nulla.

«E questo è buonissimo.» mormorò sulla sua bocca, leccandosi le labbra. «Buongiorno, Makoto.»

Le sue non erano molestie; o per meglio dire, non le considerava tali. Erano gesti e parole che risultavano naturali, al punto che non doveva neanche riflettere prima di agire. Come giustificazione, si ripeteva sempre che era per colpa del demone che albergava in sé se si comportava a quel modo, ed era anche alla luce di ciò che, il suo sogno, risultò ancora più assurdo: lui era il demone, Makoto l'angelo. Era inconcepibile pensare che quel volto che ora stava arrossendo per un bacio, gli avesse chiesto di essere _sculacciato_.

Assurdo e quasi ridicolo, che diamine. Come erano assurde anche le immagini che attraversarono la sua mente in quel momento: attimi in cui Makoto lo incitava, in cui miagolava, in cui si stringeva impossibilmente attorno a lui e lo afferrava per il polso, chiedendogli si liberarsi mentre era ancora dentro di lui.

…

Inconcepibile.

“ _Sono io il maiale, qui.”_

«…B-buongiorno.»

“ _Un maiale senza precedenti.”_

«Oh!» esclamò Makoto all'improvviso, attirando nuovamente la sua totale attenzione. «Ho scordato il sale, aspetta a mangiare— che sbadato…» continuò, mettendosi ben ritto con la schiena prima di voltarsi per uscire dalla camera da letto.

E fu in quel momento che tutto accadde molto velocemente, nella mente di Sousuke.

Sousuke, che fu certo di morire per cause fisiche e mentali: per arresto cardiaco, per mancanza di ossigeno, per improvvisa pazzia, per— _colpa di Makoto_. Del suo meraviglioso angelo che così, improvvisamente, si rivelò nella sua vera natura. Quel che Sousuke vide, infatti, non poteva essere attribuito a nulla di anche lontanamente angelico: davanti ai suoi occhi, impressi per sempre nella sua mente come un marchio a fuoco sulla pelle, apparvero i glutei esposti di Makoto, quelli che sarebbero dovuti essere di un angelo che _casualmente_ si era dimenticato di indossare la biancheria.

Quelli che invece erano di un demone che di proposito aveva scelto di lasciare i boxer a terra, accanto al letto.

Ma il problema non era solo questo, perché altrimenti Sousuke non sarebbe stato così scioccato e non avrebbe dubitato della luce divina del sorriso di Makoto, iniziandola a pensare invece come una tentazione demoniaca. No, il problema fu un altro, e per la precisione furono i marchi che vide su quella pelle. Quella pelle insolitamente arrossata, su cui spiccava ora l'impronta innaturalmente chiara e nitida di una mano. Una mano grande.

La stessa mano che si portò sul volto per nascondere il rossore diffuso sulle sue guance.

 

Non era stato un sogno. E Makoto era il peggior demone degli inferi.

(E se Sousuke si fosse accorto della sospetta striscia bianca che colava giù da quelle cosce muscolose, sarebbe svenuto per mancanza di sangue al cervello.)  


  
 

** おわり **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee questo è quanto. E' una cavolata, ma dovevo scriverla, è stato più forte di me. Non avevo mai scritto dal PoV di Sou e ODDIO SPERO SIA DECENTE, idem per Makoto- anche se non lo ho trattato dal suo PoV, spero sia IC xD non sapevo bene come farli muovere, mannaggia-- vabbé, spero comunque vi sia piaciuta e che magari vi abbia fatto un po' ridere! **  
> Avevo bisogno di una cavolata dopo l'angst che sto scrivendo (?)  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ~


End file.
